


[团酷] 摇滚美人鱼

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 摇滚美人鱼又名，海的女儿Rock’n Roll*库洛洛x酷拉皮卡
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[团酷] 摇滚美人鱼

在海的远处，水是那么蓝，像最美丽的矢车菊花瓣，同时又是那么清，像最明亮的玻璃。然而它是那么的深，深得任何锚链都达不到底。要想从海底一直达到水面，必须有许多许多教堂尖塔一个接着一个地联起来才成。海底的人就住在这下面。——《海的女儿》安徒生

教堂尖塔一个又一个联起来，直通海底最深处的窟鲁塔人鱼部族。白沙与柔软海草之中，人鱼们游动着，摇摆着他们覆盖着泛光鳞片的尾鳍。他们生来是红眼的人鱼，死去时亦是。他们是镜面另一侧的秘密。在阳光照射不到的海底，他们是幽深黑暗中不可言说的禁忌。

人类本不会、也永远不该遇见他们。海上的世界是那么远，就像一个幻梦。窟鲁塔的长老人鱼曾经告诫每一位好奇的人鱼小孩，他们不应该离开这片柔软又平静的海底，因为海面之上除了汹涌波涛以外什么都没有。

但孩子们是不会罢休的。在这宁静得毫无生气的海底，尽管有海草编织的树屋，有乌贼吐出曼妙的黑泡泡可供享乐，有开不尽的人鱼宴会，也有唱不完的海底歌谣，可未曾拥有的东西总是充满了最致命的吸引力。

酷拉皮卡便是誓不罢休的小人鱼中的一只，还是最小的那种。他年纪尚轻，没长出朋友们美丽的鳞片，但却有一副优美的歌声和不怕天不怕地的性格。当他唱起歌，贝壳建筑的宫殿为之震颤（因为声音最大），整个人鱼部族都将侧目，连路过的珊瑚虫也会驻足围观（因为唱得撕心裂肺）。

是的，酷拉皮卡曾经是下面的人。但他现在不是了。

那一天，他偷偷跑出海底的部族。在碧蓝的天穹下，微风吹拂着海面，渔人的船只们静静荡漾。亮金色的阳光洒在水波上，就像他们尾鳍上的鳞片一样漂亮。海面上根本没有汹涌波涛，也没有恐怖的狂风。而在海的远处，金黄沙滩连绵，映着翠绿的棕榈和硕大的椰果。人们像人鱼那样唱着歌，开着无尽的欢乐舞会。

他以为他能够把这份喜悦分享给海底的家人和朋友。但他不能。

当他回到海底的宫殿，那里早就什么都没有了。就像打翻了的单面镜，反射着影像的那一面突然消失，仅剩空荡荡的黑暗久久地留在幽深的海底。人鱼们都被屠杀了。

尚有一口气的乌贼巫婆缠在破败的贝壳宫殿旁，对跪在白沙与人鱼尸体之中的幼小酷拉皮卡说：

“拿上这个。”

乌贼巫婆用它的触手撵起了一条锁链，那锁链上沾着黑墨汁与污秽的血。

“只要你用它把自己的尾巴绑起来，去海底深处永无止境的水之漩涡中忍受剧烈的苦楚，再牺牲掉你漫长的生命和说话的能力，你就可以拥有人类的双腿，踏上海岸，杀掉你的仇人。不过，你仅有一个夜晚的时间。”

“如果我失败了呢？”

“那你便会成为水面的泡沫，在一瞬之间化为什么都不是的水汽，永远消失在这个世界上。”乌贼巫婆低低地说。它马上要死了，脑袋上裂了一个大口，不断地往外面喷着黑墨，“趁他们还没走远，快选择吧，孩子。是徘徊在海底，在断壁残垣中当一条最后的人鱼？还是向上走，抓着我最后的魔法，成为一个永远背负着罪孽的复仇灵魂？”

酷拉皮卡什么都没说，他一把抢过乌贼巫婆的锁链，用尽地在自己漂亮的尾鳍上缠绕了三四圈，才刚刚闪耀的鳞片都快被勒到脱落。他头朝下，钻进了海底深深的漩涡之中。那漩涡是那么的深，聚集了海底所有的力量，几乎要碾碎了酷拉皮卡幼小的骨头。海底的漩涡像一把尖锐的刀，把他的尾鳍一分为二。红眼珠里流干了泪水，血液一滴滴地从被剥落的鳞片中渗出。他的肉体被撕裂，痛得昏过去，又在痛觉中醒来。

当他终于醒来时，他已经倒在了海上。没有鳞片，没有尾鳍，只有一双属于人类的光滑双腿。他套上乌贼巫婆最后为他编织的白色连衣白衫，站在柔软的白沙上。他的脚底尖却传来钻心的疼痛，仿佛站立在一千根刺针与利刃之上。他很快就看见那些屠杀了人鱼族的人群——他们正在华丽铁质宫殿里永远地狂欢，就像人鱼族总在做的那样。高分贝的音响震动着空气，霓虹灯频繁地闪耀着，地面上摆满了人鱼族的红眼睛，烧烤架上是人鱼的肉，栏杆上挂满了鱼鳍做成的小彩旗。

“库洛洛船长，您真厉害！”那大腹便便的商人这么称赞，啤酒杯与啤酒杯碰撞。

站在人群之中的船长在水手的簇拥中笑着。那黑发的船长很年轻，二十多岁，穿着一身漆黑的大衣，明晃晃的倒十字与他远处的船帆上的巨大十字图案相互呼应。

“那肯定的，也不看看我们幻影旅团是什么样的船队！”背着武士刀的长发男人一杯又一杯地喝酒，嘴里嚼着什么肉。

“信长你干嘛替船长回答问题啦。”旁边棕黄头发的年轻男性盘腿坐在地上。

“又有什么关系！反正我也杀了好多人鱼。”

“你们真无聊……不过就是一次捕杀，有什么好吹嘘的。”小个子的紫发女性环着手臂，淡漠地看向远处平静的海面。

“下次真想捕鲸啊。”最大块头的男性蹲坐在石块上。

宴会还在继续。无数的烟花绽放在深蓝的夜空，赤色与紫色点燃了天空的一角。贵族的女子们穿金戴银，踏着优雅的步子，在嬉笑打闹中挑选着船队刚刚捕猎上来的珍奇宝物，歌手们在铁架子搭成的台上一首又一首的高声演唱着，在这丰收之夜里，电吉他的声音回应着夜晚层层的海浪。

“大家，我想去看演出了。”

那船长踏出一步，与他的水手们道别，紧接着挤到了人群的正中间。

这是船长最喜欢的摇滚演出。好戏马上要开始了。

酷拉皮卡躲在森严的漆黑幕后，正如他漫长躲在黑暗海底中的岁月一般。他刚才用乌贼巫婆给予他的锁链，捆住了三四个歌手，又把一个肥胖的贵族打昏，从他手中夺来了一把手枪。他在白色的长衫外套了一件皮质黑大衣，腰间上挂着歌手们的电吉他。

幕布慢慢展开。视野渐渐从黑暗变亮，正如他第一次从海底浮上海面那样。白炽灯打在他金色的头发上，红色的霓虹灯乱闪着，与他赤红的双眼交相呼应。

他的呼吸平静，脉搏平稳，细长的手指波动了电吉他的第一根弦，电音通过巨大的音响传出，地面都为之震颤，仿佛大海最深最狂怒的咆哮。人群开始渐渐惊呼，有如交叠的海浪。

周围疯狂的狂欢场景映入他的眼帘。比起四处挂着的人鱼残尸，比起贵族小姐们项链上挂着的硕大红眼珠，此时此刻，酷拉皮卡脚尖的痛楚对他来说形同虚设。他瞪着眼睛，点着脚尖，踏着他最狂野的舞步。从舞台的左边甩着他的头，旋转跳跃到右边，再从右边奔跑翻滚着回来。无数的眼睛跟着他轻柔又强硬的脚尖流转，无数的酒杯为他敲响了盛宴的钟声。他那细瘦白净的双腿，他那些曾经闪耀却被迫剥落的鳞片，都化作灯光师为他打下的交错光影，随着宴会的烟火一起腾飞升空。

那黑衣的船长挤到了最前排，他站在台下的正中央，和众人一起直视着演出。与欢呼的众人不同，他仅仅是盯着演出，纹丝不动。

酷拉皮卡的solo是那么长，他几乎快要弹断他的手指。他再次后空翻，汗水从他金发之间挥洒而出。当他终于结束他吉他的最后一个狂热的音，在一片寂静中抓住台正中的麦克风时，众人都为之凝神。没有一个人会愿意打扰这场暴风雨前的宁静。

金发的少年闭上眼睛，又猛地睁开。他火红的眼眸紧紧地盯着台正下方纹丝不动的船长。船长黑色得纹丝不动的眼球对着他赤红得如太阳的眸子。

酷拉皮卡在燃烧，他也要让这个世界为之焚烧。他深深地吸了一口气，一只手握紧了麦克风，另一只手拿着手枪对着天空。

“啊———————————”

这是怎么样一种惊人的咆哮啊。

如果被撕裂的嗓子，被切断的舌头，被火烧过的碳，被打碎的钢铁能够发出声响，那一定是从地狱来的声音吧，那一定是从最深最恐怖的绝望之中能发出的咆哮吧。那一定是——海洋和自然能够创造出来的最能让人类悸动得恐惧，害怕得直至双腿发软，甚至不自觉地下跪的磅礴怒吼吧。

但是，这又有什么关系呢？

酷拉皮卡扣下扳机，朝着人群之中的船长精准地开枪。子弹深深地潜入那船长的心脏。人群之中爆发出尖叫。库洛洛向后倒下，脉搏处喷涌出鲜血。

一个穿短筒裙的高个子女人尖叫着，冲上前要扶住他。他的水手们纷纷前来查看情况。贵族们陷入混乱中，穿金戴银的大小姐四散奔逃，大腹便便的商人们也慌了神色。不少人趁乱抢着方才摆在海滩上贩卖的红色眼球，还有人抢走了大量人鱼的鱼鳍。人踩着人，有找不着母亲的孩子哭泣中被踩中，有年轻人突然地开枪打死自己的同伙，有情侣冲向海滩。有人在笑，有人在哭，有人在愤怒，有人在生活，有人在死去。可谁也没在乎过人鱼部族的性命，正如谁也不想关心一枚马上就会消散的泡沫那样。

海浪一层又一层地打来，海洋的声音是那么遥远。

——人类都是疯子。

酷拉皮卡站在黑漆漆的舞台上，灯光师不再为他打光。安保人员从侧面冲上台来，想要抓住他的身体。一切突然变得那么慢。他远远地望着混乱的人群，在混乱中纠缠撕扯的人类在他眼里就像一场闹剧，仿佛小时候乌贼巫婆向他和他朋友们泼出的墨水一样搞笑滑稽。

金发的男孩看着自己手中的枪，他看着自己陌生又熟悉的人类脚尖。钻心的疼痛是活着的证据，可掏心掏肺的空旷又是什么样的感觉呢？

他看得是那么远。他划过天空中的群星的倒影，透过数千米的海面和那宝蓝色的水，穿刺过成千上万的鱼群，连阳光都追不上他的速度。他怀念那些白沙，那些暗无天日的日子，那些破败的海草编织成的屋子，他怀念他曾经闪耀着鳞片的鱼鳍。

灵魂——人类有灵魂那种东西吗？——世界上有如此不灭而美丽的东西吗？

“海底只有梦的残垣，地面是人间的地狱——我只想到天空那里去。”

没有舌头的他没法说出任何一个字，他只是开合着嘴唇，用气声咬牙切齿地说着：

“我要骑上玫瑰的云块，握着向阳花的藤蔓，到天空那里去——”

他闭上眼睛，又狠狠地睁开。一只手里握着的是断了电的麦克风，一只手里握着的是手枪。他深深地吸了一口气：

“啊————————————————————————”

手枪的子弹深深地嵌入他的太阳穴。

鲜血在无尽地向上喷射。

那四散的红色血液，如果有万分之一的可能，会不会乘着宴会的烟火一起，在甜蜜的狂欢中升到达天空的彼方呢？他的灵魂又能不能乘着这烟花的翅膀，永远地升入天国呢？

酷拉皮卡不知道。

他静静地倒下，盯着天空，倒在血泊中。

他永远不可能知道了。

FIN


End file.
